


Substitution

by LadySokolov



Series: Batman Telltale tumblr prompt fills [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySokolov/pseuds/LadySokolov
Summary: Substitution: the action of replacing someone or something with another person or thing.
When Oswald notices that one of the Children of Arkham bears quite the resemblance to Bruce Wayne, he decides it's time for a little bit of fun.
For a prompt on tumblr.





	

Oswald Cobblepot had a problem.

He should have been happier than he was. Everything seemed to be going right, after all. He was in charge of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne had been locked up in an asylum, where he couldn’t interfere anymore, and to top it all off, they had discovered a treasure trove of bat-themed Wayne-Tech in the bowels of the Wayne Enterprises.

Sure, he may have been sporting a few bruises thanks to the fit of rage that had seen Bruce Wayne committed to Arkham, but he should have been _ecstatic_. He wasn’t.

Because the truth was that Oswald had always had something of a crush on Bruce Wayne, and being reunited with him had only made matters worse. The bloody bastard had grown up all pretty, with grey eyes that you could drown in, and a smile that made Oswald want to punch him half of the time and kiss him the other half.

It made it really difficult to hate him sometimes, and occasionally, just occasionally, he caught himself wishing that the two of them could have been more than sworn enemies.

It was frustrating. He had to do something about it. He just didn’t know what. It wasn’t as though he could actually approach Bruce Wayne and kiss the living daylights out of him, no matter how much he might want to do exactly that. There was his vendetta against Wayne for a start, and then there was the fact that Bruce probably hated Oswald for everything he had done.

At that moment he was supposed to be paying attention to whatever it was that Lady Arkham had been prattling on about for the last half hour (he had stopped paying attention as soon as it became clear that she had absolutely no intention of apologising for making Bruce attack him) but as the meeting dragged on he found himself becoming more and more distracted by one of the members of the Children of Arkham.

This wasn’t exactly a formal meeting, more of a casual sort of meet-up in old Cobblepot Park, so that Lady Arkham could prance around and remind them all that she was in charge, and that she had grand plans for Gotham’s future (that did extend further than revenge, honest…) and that blah blah blah, etcetera, etcetera. Point being they were all sans mask, except for the good Lady herself, affording Oswald quite an excellent view of the handsome features that belonged to a man who was currently lingering in a nearby corner and who actually appeared to be listening to every word Lady Arkham said.

Perhaps he wasn’t _quite_ as handsome as Bruce Wayne, but he had roughly the same jawline, and the same bloody eyes; grey, like a cloudy sky right before a storm, and the same black hair, albeit a damn sight scruffier than Wayne’s ever was, and he was of roughly the same build.

The resemblance was not uncanny. Nah, it was nothing nearly that impressive. You’d never mistake the guy for Bruce, not if you had actually met the man, but perhaps the resemblance was enough that Oswald would be able to pretend the man was someone else, if only for a short while…

* * *

Oswald cornered the stranger not long after Lady Arkham’s little meeting had disbanded. He waited a couple of moments for the others to go about their business and return to their respective postings, and then followed Bruce’s lookalike until he entered a small part of the park that was relatively cut off from the rest.

Cobblepot Park had become a regular meeting place for the Children of Arkham. After all, no-one came to the park anymore. There would be no-one to disturb them but the criminal or homeless, half of which would be too stoned or drunk to pay them much attention, and the other half of which promptly had their arses handed to them by a half dozen or so of Lady Arkham’s followers if they didn’t shut the fuck up or remove themselves from the park as soon as she or Penguin instructed them to.

It looked like Oswald’s potential Bruce stand-in had been sent to do something with a stash of weapons that the Children of Arkham had stored in this corner of the park. He bent over to inspect the weapons, and Oswald approached him slowly.

Oswald had not actually intended to sneak up on him, but either his steps had been a little too silent, or the man in front of him was about as aware of his surroundings as a rock, because when Oswald cleared his throat to announce his presence the man practically jumped a foot in the air.

“Penguin, sir,” he gasped after he had whirled around and taken a moment to get his own behaviour (and no doubt his heartrate) back under control.

“Calm down,” Oswald told him. “You’re not in trouble.”

“Sorry sir, you just startled me. What can I do for you?”

Oswald frowned. The other man’s voice wasn’t right, not by a long shot. Oh well. He would just have to make sure that the man stayed relatively silent.

“I have a proposition for you,” Oswald said. There was no sense beating around the bush. Either the other man would agree or he wouldn’t. Either way, Oswald didn’t think that he would be losing any sleep over it.

“Sir?” the man said, looking around the park and then back at Oswald, clearly nervous.

Oswald smiled and took a step closer to the man, before placing a hand on his shoulder. He was around the same height as Oswald, so relatively tall. That was good, close enough to Bruce’s own height.

Oswald had been hoping that his actions would put the other man at ease, but it soon became apparent that the hand on the other man’s shoulder actually had the opposite reaction to the one Oswald had intended. The man hastily took a step back from Oswald, his legs bumping against the crates of weaponry behind him.

Oswald rolled his eyes. It was hardly the reaction that he had been hoping for from the other man, but the situation was far from unsalvageable.

“I want you to fuck me,” Oswald said, causing the other man’s eyes to immediately go wide.

“I… I… Penguin… Sir, I don’t…” the other man stuttered, lowering his eyes.

Penguin leaned down a little to check the other man’s face. Was he horrified or just a touch embarrassed?

He soon discovered that the other man was blushing bright red. Dear lord, his pupils were blown as well. Was it possible that the man was actually a lot more interested in the idea than Oswald had been anticipating? Had perhaps his over-reaction to Oswald’s touch stemmed less from fear of the man he followed and more from the fact that he enjoyed Oswald’s touch a little too much?

He reached out to cup the other man’s chin in his hand and guided the man’s head up so that he was forced to look at Oswald’s face. He held the other man’s eyes for a moment, during which his underling’s breathing grew heavier and the man’s tongue darted out, perhaps subconsciously, to moisten his own lips.

“You want this, huh?” Oswald asked him, moving his hand from the other man’s chin to caress the side of his face.

The man nodded, and then closed his eyes and pressed his face into Oswald’s touch, like a cat hungry for affection, and let out a rather desperate whimper. Oswald moved his hand down so that his fingers rested on the other man’s lips. The other man took Oswald’s hand in his own and pressed a series of feather-light kisses to the tips, a gesture so unexpectedly tender that it took Oswald’s breath away for a moment.

Oh yes. This was going to be fantastic.

With only a little guidance Oswald soon had the man kneeling on the ground in front of him.

“Penguin, sir… I want…” the other man murmured between delicate kisses to Oswald’s hand.

“Hush,” Oswald commanded him, placing his entire hand over the other man’s mouth for a moment. “That’s enough of that. You’re going to call me Oswald, all right?”

The other man nodded enthusiastically.

“Or Oz, if you’d prefer.”

Another enthusiastic nod, this one followed by a whimper.

“There’s a good boy,” Oswald murmured, before moving his other hand to tangle in the other man’s hair.

He dropped to his own knees then and looked the other man right in the eye. His underling was only able to meet Oswald’s gaze for a moment before he was flushing bright red again and turning away in embarrassment.

Oswald grinned. It was rather cute really. Not as cute as Bruce himself could be. No, of course not. Few things were. But he was still cute.

He pressed his lips against the other man’s with absolutely no warning at all. It earned him the most beautiful sound the other man had made so far, a mix of a moan and a whimper that sent all the blood in Oswald’s body straight to his cock.

It took a moment for the other man to recover his senses but then he was kissing Oswald back. He was a little bit clumsy; clearly more inexperienced and overwhelmed than Oswald would have usually preferred in a companion, but what he lacked in finesse he more than made up for in enthusiasm. Every one of Oswald’s touches or kisses was met with an eager reaction; a moan… a smile… a touch in return.

When Oswald reached down to start undoing the other man’s belt his underling finally pulled back from the kiss.

“Don’t you want to know my name?” he asked Oswald, who rolled his eyes and frowned.

“Not particularly,” he replied.

“But…”

Oswald silenced whatever else the other man had been about to say by attacking him with another kiss; one that was more teeth than lip, and forceful enough to leave bruises. He had barely smothered the other man’s cry of combined shock and pleasure before he was moving to bite down on the man’s lower lip.

He slowly coaxed the other man to lie back on the ground. They stayed in lip-lock as much as was physically possible, Oswald only pulling back from the kiss when his quest to remove the other man’s trousers necessitated a little more distance between the two of them. It made it a lot easier to imagine that it was Bruce beneath him when he couldn’t hear the other man speak.

He found his mind wandering as he continued to divest the other man of his clothing. Would Bruce moan like that when Oswald bit down on _his_ lip? Would Bruce squirm and arch up into his touch? Would Bruce let Oswald peel the clothing off him, piece by piece, or would he be the one to take control, tearing the clothing off Oswald and pushing him up against the nearest surface, all strength and biting teeth and grasping hands…

Oswald found himself gasping into the kiss at the mere thought of it. Perhaps he could inspire such passion and wanton lust in his newfound friend, but he had a feeling he would have to work at it. So far this one had been perfectly polite, a proper gentleman even.

Oswald had a hard time imagining that Bruce would be a gentleman in bed. At least, not with Oswald.

Eventually the other man lay beneath him, naked except for the perfectly sensible and modest briefs that he had been wearing beneath his uniform. Oswald climbed on top of the other man, watching his new friend’s reaction as Oswald reached up to his own clothing and slowly, with delicate, sensual touches, began to unbutton and remove first his jacket and then the shirt beneath.

The other man looked completely mesmerized by Oswald’s movements, and if Oswald allowed his vision to blur just so… It was all too easy to pretend the man beneath him was actually Bruce Wayne.

“Oz…” the man muttered, and it was enough to make his heart skip a few beats. Bruce was the only one who had ever been allowed to call him that, at least until now.

“Oz…” the man murmured again.

“What is it?” Oswald replied, only a little surprised when he heard how raspy and lust-deep his own voice had become.

“Can I touch you?” his lover asked. “Please?”

Oswald smiled.

“By all means,” he replied, gesturing to his now open shirt and the bare flesh beneath. “Please do.”

The man reached up to slowly run his hands over Oswald’s bare chest, his touch light, and almost reverential. It was not the sort of touch that Oswald had expected, or what he needed at that moment.

“I’m not going to break,” he hissed at the man beneath him.

The man’s hands halted their exploration of Oswald’s skin entirely, and Oswald batted them away in annoyance. He had no patience at that moment for the other man’s shy, half-hearted gestures.

“Make yourself useful, yeah?” Oswald said as he slowly unbuttoned and then unzipped his own pants. He reached in and pulled out his cock from the confines of his underwear. He was already half-hard, less because of what the other man had been doing and more because of his own over-active imagination.

Thankfully the other man didn’t need to be told twice. One of his large hands wrapped around Oswald’s length and began stroking it. His touch there was thankfully firmer and more confident than his other touches had been, and Oswald found himself groaning in pleasure as the other man set up a quite comfortable pace.

He rocked backwards and forwards on the other man’s lap as his erection was pumped, feeling the other man’s hardness against his rear as he did. Oh yeah, this guy wanted Oswald, and he wanted him badly. Oswald was pleased to feel quite a sizable cock trapped in the other man’s underwear. God, this was going to be good. Bruce was going to feel so good inside of him.

“Oh god… Oswald!” the other man cried out after Oswald ground down against the other man with a little more force and enthusiasm.

Damn it. It was just enough to break the illusion. Why couldn’t the other man’s voice resemble Bruce as much as his body did?

“No, there’ll be none of that,” Oswald told him. “I need you to be quiet, understand?”

The man nodded and this time, when Oswald ground down against the man’s now-obvious erection, Bruce’s stand-in bit at his bottom lip in order to (mostly) smother his own cries.

“You want me?” Oswald asked.

The man below him opened his mouth and almost replied vocally, but he must have remembered Oswald’s instructions to stay silent, because at the last moment his verbal answer turned instead into a very enthusiastic nodding.

“Good boy,” Oswald told him, before guiding the man’s hand off of his cock, not an easy feat considering how much he had started to enjoy the other man’s touch, and stood up.

The other man whined and reached after Oswald.

“Hush now,” Oswald told him. It wasn’t as though he was going anywhere.

He pulled his trousers down, taking his underwear with them. When the other man realised what Oswald was doing his eyes wide went again, and when Oswald was finally standing naked above him the red flush that covered the other man’s face was a sight to die for.

“Take those off,” Oswald said, giving the other man’s still clothed erection a gentle tap with his foot, just in case the other man was too far gone to realise he meant the quite frankly offensive pair of white briefs that was still covering his new friend’s erection.

The other man nodded enthusiastically and shucked his underwear off, throwing them to one side as though he couldn’t get rid of them fast enough. Oswald stared after the briefs with a mild frown. They had landed somewhere in the tangled mess that was left of some nearby bushes. The other man was going to have a hell of a time trying to find them later.

Oh well. It wasn’t as though that was anything that he needed to be personally worried about.

Instead he dropped back down to his knees, and returned to his position hovering over the other man’s groin.

“Much better,” he said as he reached out to stroke the other man’s now free erection.

It was just as impressive as he had hoped it would be; long and thick and pretty, just like he had always imagined Bruce’s would be. The other man screamed as Oswald stroked him a couple of times, and while the sounds did annoy Oswald a little he supposed he could allow his partner this one transgression. After all, his hands were probably bringing the other man so much pleasure that staying silent would have been an impossibility, and a scream was universal enough that Oswald did not find it quite as off-putting as actual words.

He stroked the other man a few more times, and then shifted himself so that he was hovering right over the other man’s cock, ready to guide it inside himself.

The other man looked up at Oswald in alarm.

“Shouldn’t we prepare you first?” he asked.

“Hrm?” Oswald murmured, more focussed on his own actions than the other man’s words.

“Don’t you need lube… or…?”

“Nah,” Oswald muttered, before guiding the other man within himself.

He wanted this to be hard, and rough and raw. He wanted to feel the other man inside him even if it hurt. After all, Bruce would not be gentle with Oswald, not after the way Oswald had treated him. Bruce would hold him down and make sure that Oswald felt every inch.

He lowered himself down on the first couple of inches of the other man’s length, drawing out another loud scream from his lover.

God, but he felt perfect; just the right size, and clearly hard as a rock. There was a bit of pain, as he had hoped there would be, but it was far from unbearable.

He lowered himself a little further, and then paused for a moment as he allowed himself to grow used to the feeling of the other man stretching him and completely filling him. He closed his eyes, took a couple of deep breaths, and allowed himself to completely forget that the man beneath him was not actually the person he had come to desire so much.

Oh god. Bruce felt so good inside of him. So good.

He opened his eyes once more to find a pair of storm grey eyes staring up at him; the right sort of eyes. Oh yes. This was so good. He had wanted this for so long, and now he finally had it.

He arched his back and moaned at the feeling of the other man inside of him. He then slowly lifted himself up and then guided himself back down. God that was good, and he was unable to stop himself from letting out another moan.

The other man did not interfere. He just lay back and stared up at Oswald as he fucked himself senseless on the other man’s cock, at first slowly and then with more and more speed as he grew used to the other man’s size.

“Bruce!” Oswald cried out as slammed himself back down on the other man’s cock, over and over again. “Oh fuck, Bruce. Harder!”

His partner responded beautifully, arching up into Oswald with a wordless cry. Two large hands came up to rest on Oswald’s hips and bring him down onto the other man’s cock, over and over again.

Oswald cried out and collapsed onto the other man’s chest. He had not told the other man that he could touch him in such a manner, so by all rights he should be chastising him, but the other man’s touch felt so good, and he was so close now. So close. He didn’t want the other man to slow down or stop. Not now.

He pushed himself back up, as much as that was possible. His hands moved to the other man’s shoulders, his nails digging into perfect skin as he pushed himself back up. He wanted to stare down at the other man. He wanted to see those storm-cloud eyes, looking up at Oz as though he was the other man’s entire world.

One of the hands shifted down to Oswald’s cock, where it wrapped firmly around his length. It was all that was needed to send Oswald over the edge. It only took a few firm strokes before he was arching back into the other man’s thrusts and screaming as his vision whited out with the force of his own pleasure.

His partner wasn’t far behind him. As he started to come down from his own high Oswald was vaguely aware of the other man’s thrusts growing erratic, and then the warm, wet sensation of the other man finishing inside of him.

That was a bit unfortunate that. He really should have thought to bring protection. Goodness only knew how this was going to come back and bite him in the arse later.

Oh well, that was his own fault he supposed. No sense in blaming the other man, who had actually been quite sensible and polite for the entirety of the rendezvous.

They lay there for a few minutes as they both recovered. Neither of them said a single word. Eventually Oswald got to his feet and started to collect his clothing, and still neither of them said anything.

A handkerchief that Oswald kept in one of his pockets was sufficient to clean himself with. He considered offering it to the other man, but he must have found some other way to clean up, because he was already mostly dressed and currently in the process of doing up his pants.

Oswald watched him for a moment and thought. The other man had been more than a decent shag, if he was being honest with himself. In fact, considering how unexpected Oswald’s proposition and subsequent demands had been, he had conducted himself quite admirably.

“Shall I call on you again?” Oswald asked.

The other man paused, halfway through tying up the laces of one of his boots.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” he asked after a moment’s thought.

Oswald did not reply. The other man would not meet his gaze. Hmm. Perhaps he had been a little _too_ demanding.

“You should tell him,” the other man said.

Right. Of course. That’s what this was about. Oswald should have known that calling out Bruce’s name during the deed would have made the other man feel a little awkward.

But perhaps the other man was right. Perhaps he _would_ tell Bruce how he felt, and when Bruce told him that there was definitely no chance of them ever being together, then perhaps he could finally give up this ridiculous obsession and get on with his life.

“Thank you,” Oswald said.

The other man actually did meet his eyes then. He nodded at Oswald, and Oswald nodded back in reply.


End file.
